


Repeat Hookup

by hannah_baker



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Hooking up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tinder Dating, coffee shop AU, non-hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_baker/pseuds/hannah_baker
Summary: Matt was just Mitch's Tinder hookup. A really, really good hookup. How many times can you fuck before it's no longer considered a hookup?





	Repeat Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> This is....mostly just porn. And I'm fine with that. 
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331858), but about a year before the events of that story. Different pairing completely - no need to read Comfort Food to get what's going on here. It was inspired by a throwaway line about how Mitch and Matt met that I couldn't stop thinking about. "Mitch lived in a cute little house with a boyfriend who had started as a Tinder hookup, then a repeat hookup, then eventually his boyfriend." So here we are. 
> 
> I really like the idea of blue collar Matt Martin who owns his own duct cleaning business. People need clean ducts. IDK.

“Look at this hottie,” Mitch said, shoving his phone into his friend and coworker Dylan’s face. It was slow at the coffee shop, so Mitch was “online dating.” When you used Tinder instead of Grindr to hook up, you could call it a ‘date’ instead of...he didn’t know. A bang?

 

“Cute dog,” Dylan said shrugging. Mitch agreed. The guy had a rottweiler. He liked hooking up with guys who had dogs. He wanted a dog himself someday, so it was like killing two birds.

  
“Cool, swiping right,” Mitch said. He did like the look of that guy. Blue eyes, strong jaw. Mitch wasn’t sure how big he was, but next to his rottweiler, he looked big enough.

 

“Didn’t you have a ‘date’ like, two nights ago?”

 

“No judgment, Stromer,” Mitch chided. He and Dylan had been roommates since freshman year, and while Dylan had recently dropped out of school, they still got to spend a lot of time together since Mitch helped him get a job at the coffee shop he’d been working at for almost a year. “A man has needs.”

 

“I guess,” Dylan said. It was affectionate. Mitch had been trying to convince Dylan to try out online dating (or any dating) but Dylan said he wasn’t “looking for a relationship,” which was a sentence Mitch didn’t even understand. It’s not like Mitch was out here _looking for a relationship._ He was just having fun. He didn’t get why anyone wouldn’t want that.

 

They had a short rush of customers, and when Mitch finally took a breath to check his phone, he saw he had a message from the cutie with the dog.

 

They made a date for that night.

 

\---

  


Matt lived in a little house twenty minutes away from the frat-style house Mitch lived in with Dylan and a few other guys he went to school with. It was cute, a little turn-of-the-century with a big pickup truck in the driveway and a fenced-in backyard. He parked his own car on the street and headed in.

 

Mitch had done this quite a bit, but those first moments were always awkward, no matter what happened. When he rang the doorbell, it was answered by that classically handsome face, the blinding smile, that square jaw that had made him swipe right initially. He was always so relieved when it was actually the guy in the photo. And he was big. Mitch was excited.

 

“Mitch,” he said, as a greeting. He opened the door wide to invite Mitch in, and he stepped in, slipped his shoes off. “I’m Matt. Thanks for coming over.” Matt had such an easy way about him already. He greeted Matt’s dog, and Matt offered him a beer.

 

“Not a big drinker on school nights,” Mitch said. Really it was a ‘not a big drinker around strangers I intend to have sex with,’ but this was easier.

 

“Oh yeah? You’re a responsible one?” Matt said, his voice teasing and light. Flirting a little. Mitch felt a curl of _want_ in his stomach.

 

“Clearly not,” he shot back. “In a stranger’s house, hopefully getting naked…”

 

“Fair enough,” Matt said. He took Mitch’s hand to reel him in, hands finding his hips as Mitch’s arms wrapped around Matt’s neck. They knew why Mitch was there. No sense in dragging it out. Matt pressed his lips to Mitch’s, just a teasing soft press. He pulled back to check in.

 

“Okay?” he asked, and Mitch already knew he’d be having a good night. He’d been with a number of guys, and the sweet ones were always the best. Especially when a guy was big like Matt, knowing they’re going to make sure you’re having a good time is key. But it was hard to know what you were getting yourself into going into it.

 

Mitch ‘mmhmmmm’d’ as he leaned back in to kiss Matt. The second kiss was deeper, slow, but dirty. Mitch could already feel himself melting and he’d been in Matt’s house for roughly four minutes.

 

Matt kissed him long enough to warm them both up, which admittedly didn’t take much time at all. One of Matt’s hands slid down his hip to the very top of his butt to draw him in closer, and Mitch felt his erection press up against Matt’s leg.

 

“Hey,” Matt said, pulling back from their kiss just slightly. “Wanna head to the bedroom?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Mitch said, shameless. He followed Matt out of the living room and upstairs. His house was small, and the upstairs was an office, a bathroom, and the master bedroom, which had a huge king-size bed in it.

 

“I love king beds,” Mitch said.

 

“Then you’re in luck,” Matt said, picking up Mitch under his butt. It surprised Mitch, and he gripped onto Matt’s shoulders to steady himself as Matt took the two steps he needed to reach the bed. He tossed Mitch back, and Mitch landed with a laugh. Matt crawled up after him, leaned over him before kissing him again.

 

“I also love kissing, just so you are aware.” Mitch was big on communication. It was always better knowing what you were getting yourself into when it came to hookups like this. The more the other person knew what he liked, the better the chance they both had of having a good time.

 

“I’m also very into kissing,” Matt said. He was holding himself up with one arm braced on the bed, and cupped Mitch’s cheek with his other hand. He took a moment to just admire him, and Mitch burned with the attention. He could feel himself blushing, but he could also feel himself getting a little harder, his dick jumping in his boxers. He knew he was an attention whore. “You are so fucking cute.”

 

Mitch was very infrequently at a loss for words, but he wasn’t sure what he could say that wouldn’t ruin the mood, so he reached up for Matt’s face, and pulled him into another kiss. Matt was holding his body just far enough away from Mitch so that he couldn’t get any friction on him. It was driving Mitch crazy.

 

“What do you want?” Matt asked, after a few more long, lazy kisses. “You can have anything,” he said, and Mitch felt an electric shock down his spine, directly to his dick. _Anything_. The idea was almost terrifying.

 

“I want to suck your dick,” Mitch said, and fuck was it ever true. He wanted Matt to take off his clothes, and he wanted his big body spread open and on display for him. Matt nipped at his bottom lip.

 

“That’s what you want more than anything else?”

 

“Are you telling me your dick doesn’t want to be sucked?” Mitch asked. “I’ve never been turned down before, so that would be a new one.”

 

“No one is saying they don’t want to be sucked off,” Matt said, hedging back. He sat back on his knees to strip off his t-shirt, and Mitch knew he’d already made a mistake. He should have said ‘I want to make some popcorn and then just _look at your body_ until the end of time.’ Matt was chiseled and smooth, the wide expanse of his pale skin going on forever.

 

“Jesus,” Mitch said, reaching a hand out to touch Matt’s abs. Mitch was in fairly good shape himself, but Mitch knew he still looked like a twelve-year-old in some accounts, and Matt looked like a man. A big man. Which was incidentally Mitch’s exact type.

 

“You getting naked?” Matt asked, calling back to the first few words they’d exchanged when Mitch got there.

 

Matt got up to peel off his pants and his underwear, and Mitch scrambled to do the same. When he looked back up, Matt was standing there, looking beautiful. Really, Mitch was having a hard time looking at anything except his dick, which was big and hard, flushed at the tip. Mitch could not wait to get his mouth on it.

 

“Shit, come lay down,” Mitch said. Matt had an amused look on his face.

 

“You really do want to get your mouth on me,” Matt said, looking pleasantly surprised. He sat down next to Mitch, and pulled him into another kiss, with just a couple fingertips on Mitch’s jaw guiding their mouths together again. Matt’s other hand skimmed down Mitch’s body, giving his dick a few friendly strokes.

 

“Mmmm,” Mitch groaned into Matt’s mouth. He pulled away to get some semblance of clarity back in his head. “Seriously, on your back.”

 

“Bossy,” Matt said. He had this almost smug, pleased look on his face at that prospect. He settled against a few pillows resting by the headboard and spread his legs, nice and easy.

 

Mitch knew what he was doing as he settled in between Matt’s legs. He was no stranger to sucking dick. Matt’s dick wasn’t the biggest he’s ever sucked, but it was respectable, and he liked the warm hand that tangled gently into his hair. Sex was all about context. With Matt, he already knew that the hand Matt had on his head wasn’t there to hold him in place and fuck his mouth. It was a grounding gesture. It was comforting.

 

Mitch smiled up at him as he worked up some spit in his mouth. He wasn’t big into actually spitting during sex, but he knew how good a wet mouth felt. He got one hand on the base of Matt’s dick as he leaned in to lick at the head a bit. He heard Matt sigh. He loved being with someone who made a little noise. Sometimes the big guys, the tough guys, were absolutely silent. Mitch fucking hated that.

 

He savored the weight of Matt’s dick on his tongue, worked his way down the shaft as far as he could get. He worked up a rhythm, focusing on the sounds Matt was making. He didn’t sound pornographic exactly, but he wasn’t being shy about what felt good, what he was into. And Mitch was into that.

 

He spent some time on the soft, velvety head. He liked the feeling of the flare of it catching on his lips as he bobbed his head softly, the salty taste of precome becoming more frequent. He sped up a little, squeezed Matt’s balls, sank down as far as he could, until Matt was pushing on his shoulders in warning.

 

Mitch backed off, turning his attention up to Matt’s face as he worked Matt’s dick with his hand, fast and tight. Matt was just fucking _pretty_. His hand moved from Mitch’s hair to his shoulder as he came, and he held on to Mitch tight. Mitch just jerked him through it, resting his cheek on Matt’s thigh. It was a good view, Matt sweaty and breathing hard, his belly covered in come.

 

And Dylan wondered why he liked doing this. Was it not obvious that this was what life was _about_?

 

“Wow,” Matt said, when he finally had something to say. “I get it now. Why you’d want to do that. Lead with your skills and all that.”

 

Mitch laughed. He liked anything that insinuated that he was good in bed. He had his pride to worry about after all.

 

“C’mere,” Matt said, pulling Mitch up to settle against him, as Matt caught his breath again. “What can I do for you, baby?”

 

Pet names. Pet names were Mitch’s fucking kryptonite. This hookup was already top five, and Matt had barely touched his dick so far.

 

“Not sure I can do a blow job justice after that, but I am willing to give it my best shot,” he offered, and well, Mitch was never turning that down. He just nodded, and Matt pressed him gently onto his back to get to work.

 

Matt’s style was enthusiastic, and Mitch was already pretty worked up from having Matt’s dick in his mouth to begin with. He just studied the way his dick disappeared into Matt’s mouth over and over again. Matt was a big eye contact guy apparently, and it was intense, knowing that Matt was not only into this, but also into him. You don’t make eye contact with the guy you’re blowing if you’re not kinda into the dude after all.

 

“Fuck, Matt, polite warning. I’m close,” he said. Matt reached up to grab Mitch’s hand and twined their fingers together as he pulled off and finished Mitch off with his other hand. He gripped Matt’s hand tight as he came. It was nice, the hand holding. Matt’s lips were a little swollen from the kissing and the dick sucking, and Mitch just wanted his mouth back on them more than anything else.

 

Matt smoothed a hand down Mitch’s thigh, which helped him realize his legs were shaking. “Okay?” he asked again, as he crawled back up to Mitch, laying his head on a pillow next to Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch shimmied down to be on the same level with him.

 

“I feel incredible,” Mitch said, pressing in to kiss Matt again, his lips as soft as he remembered them, all the better for work they did since the last time they kissed. Matt’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, both of them sticky and gross.

 

The world slowly filtered back into his consciousness. The sun had gone down. It was a little chilly in Matt’s room. His bed was incredibly soft, and Mitch kind of wanted to live there. Matt was stroking fingertips up and down his spine.

 

He honestly couldn’t think of a hookup that had ever been better.

 

Matt cleaned him up gently and kissed him thoroughly before Mitch walked out the door. He was a little sad to leave if he was being honest. Like the feeling of stepping out of a really nice bath, or the moments after a massage ends. He’d just felt really good the whole time.

 

He made sure he had Matt’s number saved in his phone.

 

\---

 

“It was the difference between like, a motel on the side of an interstate and a five-star hotel,” Mitch told Dylan the next morning.

 

“I’m very happy you weren’t murdered,” Dylan said. “Because opening the shop without you is a pain.”  


“You love me,” Mitch said, making himself a hazelnut mocha during some downtime. He looked over at Dylan, who was looking a little worse-for-wear lately. Mitch wasn’t convinced that dropping out of school was the magical solution to his life that Dylan had thought it was.

 

“Seriously, he was like, really into kissing, and you know how I feel about kissing.” They’d hooked up exactly once freshman year, so unfortunately Dylan did know. Everyone makes mistakes. Dylan rolled his eyes at him. “I’m kind into hitting that again.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“We didn’t talk about doing it again, but like, I think he was into it.”

 

“We all know you were.”

 

“I’m just saying, like, should I text him? Should I send him a dick pic?”

 

“This is, fortunately, not really my area of expertise.” Dylan was useless.

 

\---

 

Mitch wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the situation. He’d been thinking about the night before all day. So when he got home from work, all he could do was head up to his room, lock his door, and take his pants off. He was already getting hard, and he thought about his dick in Matt’s mouth. Thought about Matt’s dick in his mouth. Thought about Matt’s dick elsewhere. How good that would feel.

 

He spread out on his bed, sheets a tangle under him, and slid a hand into his boxers to get a good grip on himself. He stroked himself to the image of Matt’s face between his legs, their fingers tangled together when Mitch came. The sounds Matt made while Mitch was sucking him off. He was too worked up to savor this particular jerk off.

 

He came, messy on his stomach, spread out on his bed. He’d made better decisions in his life, but in his afterglow, he snapped a quick photo. Or really, he took six and deleted all but the best shot that really highlighted the come on his stomach, his dick soft and resting on the crease of his thigh. He thought it was a pretty good photo. Usually he deleted dick pics after he sent them, but he thought about keeping this one. It was basically art, right?

 

He opened up a text with Matt, their thread so far just their plans to meet up the night before. He attached the photo. _Thinking about yesterday_ he captioned. He wasn’t sure if he was really going to send it, but the message was all typed out, and the impulsive part of him couldn’t reel himself back in.

 

He hit send, then tossed his phone on the other side of his bed. He mopped himself up a bit with some kleenex and a wet wipe and thought about the homework he had to get done for the next day. No one told him how boring a business major would be, but honestly it’s his own fault for being so surprised. He had a class that was literally all about spreadsheets. It made him understand why Dylan dropped out.

 

He got his computer and sat back down on his bed, grabbing his phone to check the time. It’s not like he had forgotten he’d sent that message to Matt, but he wasn’t really thinking much about it. However, he already had three replies.

 

_Holy fuck Mitchell_

 

_Jesus_

 

_Can you come over?_

 

Mitch just came, and he had homework. But...if he was being honest, he was doing fine in his stupid spreadsheet class. He could take one night off of homework for it.

 

He waited another minute, thinking about what to say. How to not seem completely too eager. Another text came in.

 

_I’m free all night, but don’t feel like you have to come over._

 

Mitch smiled. Matt was a nice boy. And honestly, the ‘Mitchell’ did something for him.

 

 _I’ll see you in a half hour,_ he sent back.

 

He showered quick and headed over, greeted once more by Matt’s wide smile and his rottweiler, Jax. Mitch already loved Jax. Matt was on the phone, so he mouthed _Sorry one second_ and Mitch sat on the couch to wait for him. His phone call sounded stressful. It was good that Mitch had come over. Nothing was better stress relief in Mitch’s opinion than an orgasm.

 

He took stock of Matt’s house. It was decorated sparsely, but with grown-up tastes. In the built-in shelves in Mitch’s house, for example, there were about a hundred empty booze bottles. Here, Matt had throw pillows and a clock on the wall. He wondered how old Matt was. He looked maybe 30-ish.

 

When Matt hung up the phone, he sighed and sat down next to Mitch, slumping into the couch.

 

“Something wrong?” Mitch had a lapful of dog, and was petting Jax’s soft ears. This was why he needed a dog. This was the life.

 

“That was my business partner. I’m going to have to fire one of my guys tomorrow. I’m not excited about it.”

 

“Sounds like it sucks. What do you do?”

 

“I have a vent and gutter cleaning business,” Matt said.

 

“And one of your guys is getting the axe?”

 

“It’s a mess, I don’t want to bore you,” Matt said. Mitch scrunched up his face and shook his head.

 

“You’re not boring me. Unless you don’t want to talk about work when you’re not like, at work. Then that’s fine.”

 

“That’s more along the lines of it. I’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Matt reached out to grab one of Mitch’s hands, threading their fingers together. It was nice. Mitch shifted just enough to lay his head on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“So that photo you sent me,” Matt said, leading the conversation back to why Mitch was there.

 

“Lead with your skills and all that,” Mitch said. He grinned and got up just enough to plop himself back down in Matt’s lap, straddling him. That made Matt laugh, his hands settling on Mitch’s hips. Before the night was over, he wanted Matt’s hands on his hips a lot more.

 

“So you just came, pretty much, if photographic evidence is any indication.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“So how relaxed do you feel right now?”

 

Mitch could tell where this question was going, and he liked it. “Relaxed enough to get fucked, if that’s where you’re leading this.”

 

“It might be,” Matt grinned. He leaned up to kiss Mitch, and Mitch let Matt just have his mouth for a while. Mitch didn’t let just any hookup fuck him. It was pretty rare, to trust someone that much in such a short period of time. But Mitch did trust Matt. Matt was sweet. And most importantly, he wanted Matt’s dick in him.

 

Mitch pulled back, just slightly, Matt’s hands on his hips still, gripping. “Take me to bed,” he whispered. He knew it was a line, but it got him what he wanted. Matt groaned and surged up to kiss him again.

 

“Fuck,” was all Matt could get out before they headed upstairs.

 

It felt like he hadn’t even left, he’d been in this bedroom so recently. Matt hadn’t even picked up the dirty clothes that were in the corner of the room yesterday. Mitch wondered if he came back here tomorrow if they’d be in the same spot.

 

Matt nudged him gently back toward the bed, peppering kisses on his lips as they went. There was something light about being with Matt. It was just easy, fun. Mitch’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat, spreading his legs for Matt to slide between.

 

“I’m not going to lie to you, I want to fuck you so bad. But I’m going to last about fifteen seconds,” Matt admitted. Mitch wanted more than fifteen seconds of Matt’s dick.

 

“What if we got you off, then waited until you were good to go again to fuck?” Mitch asked. Mitch’s refractory period was pretty short, but he wasn’t thinking Matt’s would match his.

 

“And what do you want to do while we wait?” Matt asked. He leaned down to kiss Mitch again.

 

“Make out,” Mitch said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Matt laughed, bright and easy.

 

“Oh yeah. Duh. That is a solid plan.” Matt pulled his shirt over his head, then helped Mitch out of his. Mitch scooted up the mattress a bit and wiggled out of his pants and boxers - what was the point of being coy when the other person already knew what you looked like naked?

 

Matt stripped bare and followed Mitch onto the bed, settling next to him. He put a hand on Mitch’s hip, and Mitch turned to face Matt.

 

“Hey,” Matt said, nice and quiet. It was intimate. Mitch didn’t think he was into intimacy, but he supposed he was fine being proven wrong. “How was your day?”

 

“My day?” Mitch asked. He wasn’t sure what Matt was after.

 

“You spend the morning at the coffee shop? Did you have class?” Matt said, leading him through the conversation.

 

“Yeah, coffee and school,” Mitch said. It was nice that Matt was interested. “You?”

 

“Had a slow day. Used it to catch up on some paperwork. Not too bad. Then I got the hottest text message I’ve ever received in my life.”

 

“And then after that, I texted you,” Mitch said, and Matt laughed a loud, surprised laugh.

 

“Fuck,” Matt laughed, a big hand coming up to ruffle Mitch’s hair, then smooth it back down. He kept his hand cupped behind Mitch’s head, and with just the slightest pressure, he tipped Mitch’s mouth toward his for a kiss.

 

Mitch loved kissing, the softness of it, the way kissing like this - wet and sexy - made him feel the kiss straight down to his dick. And Matt was a good kisser.

 

He reached down between them to grab Matt’s dick and got to work on it. With his mouth on Matt’s, he could feel him hum and moan, reacting to Mitch’s hand on his dick.

 

Mitch broke the kiss just to say something filthy. “I hope you’re thinking about how good it’s going to feel to have your dick in my ass.”

 

He felt Matt’s dick jump in his hand. It was gratifying, he couldn’t lie about that. He dipped his head down to sink a bite into Matt’s collarbone.

 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Matt said. He was breathing hard already.

 

“You can fuck my mouth if you want,” Mitch said, and felt Matt tense up. He tightened his grip on Matt’s dick and sped up as he came, warm and slick over his knuckles.

 

“Goddamn,” Matt said as he caught his breath. He pulled Mitch in even closer to him, pressed an open kiss to his mouth. “I don’t even want to know where you learned to say things like that.”

 

“Porn,” Mitch said honestly. Mitch was so affected by what he was seeing - the physical movements of fucking, the puzzle pieces of it. But the sounds - the panting, the moaning, begging, dirty talk - that was what made any experience go from good to great.

 

“I don’t feel like porn taught me any useable skills,” Matt said.

 

“Well, then you can learn some from me.” Mitch knew he was being a little shit, but every time he said something playful like that, he got an evil little glint back from Matt. Matt liked that shit. You basically had to like that kind of shit to be with Mitch.

 

Matt smoothed a hand over the curve of Mitch’s ass and pulled the heavy comforter, wrinkled and ignored, over the two of them. Mitch tangled their legs together and relaxed into kissing Matt, slow and languorous. Mitch wasn’t always a twice-in-a-day kind of guy, but Matt made him a jittery kind of horny, and even though he probably didn’t need the physical release of another orgasm so close to the one he’d just had, he couldn’t imagine leaving without getting Matt’s dick in him.

 

Matt’s hands were everywhere over Mitch’s smooth skin, and Mitch loved it, feeling Matt’s touch spark all over, fingertips ghosting over his skin. There was so much about being with Matt that didn’t feel like a hookup.

  
Matt kissed him without urgency until Mitch’s head was spinning. He hadn’t been keeping track of time, but it had to have been at least twenty minutes of the chillest makeout he’d had in years. Even though they were waiting for Matt to get hard again, it didn’t feel like their kisses had any particular goal. It felt like they were just making out for the fun of making out, which Mitch had barely done since he’d started having sex. As soon as he started kissing someone, he was strategizing how to get in their pants, and after they came, the pants went back on, transaction over.

 

Finally, Mitch could feel Matt starting to get hard again. “Probably a good idea to start getting me ready,” Mitch said.

  
“Will you let me do it?” Matt asked. His eyes had gone from something sweet as they’d been kissing to something darker, clouded with lust.

 

“Please,” Mitch said, his voice cracking unintentionally. Matt didn’t make fun of him. He just smiled as he dug out some lube and a condom from his side table, and settled Mitch on his back. He shoved a pillow under Mitch’s hips and settled between his legs, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s knee.

 

“This okay?” he asked again, constantly checking in.

 

“Great,” Mitch said. “The only thing wrong is that your fingers aren’t in me.”

 

“Patience,” Matt instructed, rolling his eyes. He lubed up his fingers and started the slow process of opening Mitch up, one finger at a time. Just as Mitch had expected, Matt was slow and tender with this too, like he was going to break Mitch. Mitch would never have the patience to go this slow if he was fingering himself.

 

“I need more,” Mitch whined, half _please put your dick in me_ and half to see the look on Matt’s face change. His focus had been on the what it looked like when his fingers disappeared into Mitch, and at his words, his eyes snapped up to Mitch’s face, mouth hanging open.

 

“Are you ready?” Matt asked, and Mitch nodded. He could see Matt’s dick, thick and hard between his legs, and he just wanted it. Now.

 

He spread his legs wider, and Matt rolled a condom on.

 

Mitch could feel the stretch as Matt lined himself up and pressed in. It was slow and gentle, and Mitch breathed deep. Matt carefully bent one of Mitch’s legs up toward his chest.

 

“Doin’ okay?” he asked.

 

“Keep going,” Mitch told him. Matt bottomed out, and Mitch could feel how big he was inside of him. He took a few breaths to steady himself. “You feel amazing.”

 

“You ready?” Matt asked, leaning in to kiss Mitch. Mitch kind of always wanted Matt’s lips on his.

 

“Get after it,” Mitch told him, pulling him in for another kiss, his hand on the back of Matt’s neck. Matt started thrusting, slow, and long, and deep. He knew Matt was being careful, and while he could handle more, Mitch liked that Matt thought he was something to approach gently. He didn’t get that assumption out of guys enough.

 

Matt built up a rhythm, and Mitch made it his mission to swallow down every one of Matt’s moans, every _fuck, yeah_ whispered against Mitch’s lips. He gave Matt encouragement back, letting him know what felt good, what felt better. He wasn’t exactly faking the sounds he was making, but he could tell Matt was into it, so maybe he emphasized a little. Sue him.

 

It felt good, feeling Matt deep inside him, but it didn’t feel amazing. And when he’d been fantasizing about this moment, he’d pictured himself on his hands and knees. It wasn’t as romantic, but fuck, it felt good.

 

“Can we switch it up?” Mitch asked, and Matt slowed to a stop.

 

“We can do whatever you want,” Matt said, and Mitch thought he was probably telling the truth.

 

“I wanna flip over.”

 

“Fuck,” Matt said, eyes losing focus for a second. “Yeah, okay.”

 

He pulled out, and Mitch flipped onto all fours. He felt Matt’s hand on the side of his hip, but didn’t feel him press back in right away.

 

“Problem back there?” Mitch asked, looking over his shoulder. Matt was just frozen, staring at Mitch’s ass.

 

“Not a single problem, no. You’re just fucking gorgeous.” Matt smoothed his hand across the very top of his ass before using his other hand to guide himself back into Mitch.

 

He made a few testing thrusts, deeper, and then more shallow, and then he hit Mitch in the exact spot that made him groan deep. “Fuck, right there,” Mitch said, and Matt listened, getting him good on almost every thrust. Mitch gripped the sheets. He could feel Matt’s big hands on his hips, right where he wanted them.

 

Mitch had his eyes open, but it was like his body had decided it didn’t need to process visual input. Instead, he was seeing stars, hearing his own breath, and the sound of Matt fucking him echoing through the otherwise quiet room. He’d love to be able to have a visual of Matt’s dick disappearing into him, but instead he just called up memories of having it in his mouth, the soft velvet head of it catching on his lips the way it caught on his rim when Matt pulled out a little further than normal, just to push back in. He was overwhelmed.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he said, his vocabulary boiled down to one word.

  
“Can you touch yourself?” Matt asked, his voice sounding distant. Mitch had forgotten that he could - and probably should - get a hand on his dick. He reached between his legs to get a grip on himself, and had to adjust the way he was supporting himself to accommodate it. It changed the angle Matt was driving into him at but it was somehow, incredibly, better. He didn’t want to come, but he wanted to come desperately. Or, he wanted to come, and then he still wanted Matt to be fucking him for at least another hour.

  
He never was good at staving off an orgasm though. He let Matt know he was close, words choked off as he tightened his grip and sped up his hand. Matt’s thrusts came a little quicker, and Mitch came, feeling his orgasm pulse through him.

 

“Jesus,” Matt said. He paused as Mitch’s body convulsed with his orgasm. Mitch felt loose and stupid, like his brain was offline rebooting.

 

He didn’t have anything else to say other than, “keep pounding,” which Matt laughed at. Mitch didn’t have brain cells to not be crude. He just held on while Matt sank himself deep and fast into Mitch, his thrusts so different when focused on his own pleasure. Not every guy cared how Mitch felt when they were fucking, but Matt did. It was obvious in every choice he made, every touch, every kiss.

 

Matt came with a choked out _Mitchell,_ which Mitch thought he’d may need to explore more in-depth later, but all he could do after Matt pulled out was collapse on his bed, a melted, useless puddle of limbs. Matt rustled around behind him before finally climbing back in bed. He flipped the covers back over them and slid up to spoon behind Mitch, a sweet warm comfort.

 

Matt dropped kisses onto the back of his neck and shoulders, huge muscular arms holding Mitch close. Mitch didn’t always like being kind of a small guy, but he thought moments like this maybe made it worth it. To feel truly safe in bed with someone who was big enough to hurt you or protect you, and they choose to protect.

 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever had a better orgasm,” Matt said, candid like Mitch was beginning to think he always was.

 

“Gotta say ditto on that,” Mitch replied. No one had ever fucked him so good. Mostly, he reserved penetration for boyfriends, and he’d never dated anyone as good in bed as Matt.

 

“But also I’m really hungry now. Did you eat yet?” Matt asked him.

 

“Now that you bring it up, I’m starving.”

 

“Would you stay if I ordered some food? I’m thinking pizza?”

 

“I always say yes to pizza,” Mitch said, thinking about Matt asking him to stay. He wondered what that meant. But Mitch was good at going with the flow. Matt rolled away from him just enough to grab his phone, and then he was back and curled around Mitch again as he opened an app to order pizza. They negotiated toppings, and Matt set up alerts to notify them when it was out for delivery.

 

“I figure we have enough time to bask a little,” Matt said, his hand running slowly up and down Mitch’s chest.

 

“You’re a cuddler?” Mitch asked, and he felt Matt nod into the back of his neck. “I love cuddling.”  


They stayed like that, naked under the covers, chatting and kissing a little, as Matt asked Mitch questions about school, and his family, and his friends. Mitch asked about Matt’s business and his dog. It felt like first date stuff, and Mitch felt a little bloom of affection for Matt in the pit of his stomach, separate from the almost animal attraction he had to him.

 

When Matt’s phone buzzed letting them know the pizza was on its way, Matt dragged them out of bed.

 

“You want some sweats?” Matt asked, and Mitch nodded, putting Matt’s clothes on like it was normal, like they did this all the time. He followed Matt downstairs.

 

Jax was happy to see them again, and Mitch settled onto the couch with him, scratching behind his ears and letting him know he was a good boy. Matt grabbed them beers from the fridge and settled in next to Mitch on the couch. They flipped channels for a while before settling on The Da Vinci Code on cable.

 

When the pizza came, Matt made Mitch stay with Jax on the couch, and brought it back to the coffee table.

 

They ate pizza and watched TV, and Matt teased Mitch for the way he ate pizza, and Mitch messed up Matt’s hair, which he seemed a little protective about, and it was easy. It was nice. When they were done eating, Matt wrapped an arm around Mitch’s shoulder and pulled him close, settling Mitch’s body against him. It was proprietary. It was awesome.

 

When Mitch finally had to leave (because he kept falling asleep on Matt’s shoulder), Matt let him keep the sweatpants “as long as I get to see you again.” So Mitch kept them, his jeans balled up on his passenger seat as he drove away. His ass was a little sore, but in a good way.

 

\---

 

The next day, Mitch texted Matt a photo of a dog that came by the coffee shop that looked like Jax. Matt texted him from the grocery store, an ancient paperback copy of The Da Vinci Code that was three dollars, that Matt declared he would buy Mitch if he thought he’d actually read it (which he didn’t).

 

Dylan rolled his eyes at him as he restocked baked goods in the bakery case at The Daily Grind. “Your Tinder hookup still?”

 

Mitch smiled. “I like him.”

 

“You like his dick.”

 

“I like him, and I like his dick, and the combination of the two are pretty magical, to be honest.” He’d already told Dylan about how good Matt had given it to him, and Dylan took off his apron and quit. Mitch had to drag him back behind the counter and promise no more graphic descriptions of the sex he’d had.

 

They were lucky the shop was empty.

 

Between Mitch’s classes and Matt’s busy evening, they couldn’t find a time to get together again. But they’d tried for three days in a row, and that was unprecedented for Mitch.

 

They texted as Mitch got ready for bed, and when Mitch said he was turning in for the night, his phone started ringing.

 

He smiled, answering Matt’s call. He’d called to say goodnight, but Mitch was idly horny, and hearing Matt’s voice queued some pretty excellent memories. It devolved into unexpected phone sex, Mitch’s fondness for saying dirty shit really coming in handy. He came into a handful of kleenex and Matt stayed on the phone with him after for long minutes, talking about nothing, like he just didn’t want to hang up. He wished he’d been able to see Matt in person that day, but it was still a pretty good consolation prize.

 

\---

 

When Mitch showed up at Matt’s house for Day Four of Perfect Orgasms, he had a six pack and some snacks that he’d brought since he was basically always hungry.

 

He found Matt looking grumpy and sullen for the first time ever. His face brightened when he saw Mitch, and he pulled him in for a quick kiss, but Mitch could tell he was distracted.

 

“You okay?” he asked, taking his shoes off at the door.

 

Matt sighed. “Long day.” He turned into the light, and Mitch noticed a bruise under one of his eyes.

 

“Did you get into a fight?” Mitch asked, a hand coming up to gently cup Matt’s cheek, thumb running under the skin of his black eye, avoiding the bruise. Matt’s hand came up to his wrist, holding his hand in place.

 

“The guy I told you about the other day that I had to fire? Well, I fired him today.”

 

“And he hit you?”

 

Matt shrugged. “Guess so,” he said, like it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Obviously it was a big deal. Mitch could tell Matt thought it was a big deal.

 

“I brought snacks,” which Mitch thought might be the stupidest thing he’d ever said, and he’d said plenty of dumb shit. The hard, upset lines of Matt’s face softened, and he led them into the kitchen.

 

He patted a clear spot on the counter and told Mitch to hop up, so Mitch sat on the counter as Matt put the beers in the fridge, and grabbed a couple for them to start off on. Mitch had brought pita chips and hummus, and Matt got everything unpacked and set up next to Mitch before he stepped closer, nudging Mitch’s legs apart. He wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist and nuzzled his face into Mitch’s neck.

 

Mitch pulled him close. Matt obviously just needed a fucking hug, and Mitch could do that for him. He kept one arm wrapped around Matt’s shoulders and scratched through his hair with his other hand. He didn’t rush things. He just let Matt stay put for long moments until Matt pressed a kiss to Mitch’s neck, then nipped at him in the same spot. He took a deep breath.

 

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing a pita chip and dipping it in the hummus.

 

“Anytime,” Mitch said, one hand still on the back of Matt’s neck.

 

Matt presented his pita chip to Mitch, right at mouth level, and Mitch let Matt feed him. Matt traded chips between the two of them, and it wasn’t long before the sounds of food meant that Jax was at their feet, waiting for his. Matt gave Mitch some dog treats to give Jax, and it was just domestic, sipping a beer and hanging out in the kitchen, Matt between his legs for comfort instead of orgasms. Mitch liked this too.

 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Mitch asked, the hand on the back of Matt’s neck coming around to the side of Matt’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Matt said, pressing in close enough to kiss Mitch, having to tilt his head up slightly to do it. They kissed slow and sweet, without the filthy intent that they usually had. It was still nice, the closeness.

 

Matt helped him down off the counter, and they brought their snacks and second beers back to the living room. It was nice to just hang out on the couch. Mitch had some homework that he should have been working on instead, but he was glad to be in Matt’s living room. Matt clearly needed a friend, and Mitch guessed that maybe that was him.

 

They put on an Avengers movie, and Mitch always forgot how fucking long those movies were. It wasn’t long until Mitch abandoned the notion of snacking for cuddling, which Matt seemed completely fine with. Mitch kept fighting to keep his eyes open. How many fight scenes could they really put in one movie?

 

When he woke up, the movie was over, back to the Netflix menu already. He was warm and pressed against Matt, but a little uncomfortable, neck out of whack. “Hey, baby,” Matt said, kissing the top of his head. _Baby._ Mitch was sleepy, and that was sweet, and he kind of just wanted to go back to sleep.

 

Mitch groaned into Matt’s chest as he struggled to sit upright a little more. Matt helped him, supporting him with his own body. When he looked over at Matt, he just looked sad, like his day was really sticking to him. Like he couldn’t shake it. Mitch kissed him on the cheek.

 

“How can I make you feel better?” he asked. He was used to Matt’s big wide smile. The fun, lightness of him. It was missing at the moment. Mitch wanted to help restore it.

 

“Stay over?” Matt asked. He had his brows furrowed, anxious like Mitch might turn him down. But Mitch didn’t want to go anywhere.

 

“Yes, please,” he said. He didn’t know what time it was, but it didn’t have to be late for Mitch to be tired. Matt had clearly had a long day. They’d capped it off by watching a movie that felt seventy hours long. They were both worn out.  

 

Mitch followed Matt back upstairs, this time accompanied by Jax. They got ready for bed, quiet and domestic, and they curled into bed, Jax turning into a little ball of dog at the foot of the bed. Matt was spooned up behind him, one hand slipped up under the big t-shirt of Matt’s that Mitch was wearing, just idly touching his skin, not angling for anything particular.

 

“Sometimes I hate owning my own business,” Matt said, voice soft against Mitch’s neck.

 

“Sounds like a lot of pressure.”

 

“It’s unbelievable. All I do is worry about paying my bills. Even when things are good - right now they’re good. But I don’t know what next month will look like. And when one of your guys starts showing up drunk to work, you're the one who has to do the dirty work.”

 

“You’re doing amazing,” Mitch said, even though he had no fucking clue what Matt’s business was like. But that’s what he needed to hear.

 

“Thanks for sticking around, kid,” Matt said. He pulled Mitch even closer, pressed a kiss to the knob of Mitch’s spine.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Mitch said. The bed was warm, and the room was dark. Mitch was already halfway to sleep from the time he’d spent on the couch, and finding sleep came easy.

 

\---

 

Mitch woke to Matt’s breath on his collar. Mitch was on his back, Matt cuddled up on him, one leg slung over one of Mitch’s. He could feel Matt hard against his thigh, morning wood. Mitch wasn’t hard, but it wouldn’t be difficult for him to get there with the state of things.

 

Jax whined at the bedroom door to go out. Mitch could see the sun rising through the window. He had class at ten, and work at the shop in the afternoon, but he didn’t have to be anywhere like, _now._

 

“Matty,” Mitch whispered, scratching a hand up Matt’s bare back. Matt stirred. “Jax.”

 

“Ugh, my K9 alarm clock you mean.” He stretched, body pressing more firmly against Mitch, his face nuzzling into Mitch’s neck. He was not shy about pressing his erection into Mitch’s thigh. “Mmmm. I gotta go let the big man out. I’ll be back in two minutes, please don’t move.”

 

Matt was basically still asleep as he left Mitch waiting in bed. Mitch watched him leave, boxer briefs stretched tight over his ass and thighs. Mitch wanted back into those boxer briefs.

 

By the time Matt came back, leaving Jaxdownstairss eating his breakfast, Mitch was almost hard, and Matt slithered back into bed and onto Mitch like morning sex was their routine.

 

“Nice to wake up with you in my bed still,” Matt said, leaning in to kiss him. Matt was a little morning-breath-y, but Mitch was sure he was too. It didn’t fucking matter. Matt was snaking a hand into Mitch’s borrowed sleep pants. It was just lazy handjobs from there, Mitch’s shirt shoved up to his nipples, Matt’s mouth wet on Mitch’s neck, his jaw, back up to his lips, down to his chest.

 

When they came, Matt was still reluctant to get out of bed, but dragged them into the shower anyway, soapy hands smoothing over Mitch’s skin. Matt turned the shower off and wrapped Mitch up in a towel.

 

Matt was in a towel of his own and Mitch backed him up against the sink in the bathroom, hand going up to touch the skin just around his bruised eye. It looked worse than it had the day before as the injury really sank in. “Still hurt?” Mitch asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Matt said, another _no big deal_ statement that was obviously a big deal.

 

“Where can I find you some Advil?”

 

“Behind the mirror,” Matt said, giving him a fond little smile. Mitch found the bottle and shook out three, handing them over to Matt who bent over the sink to drink some water with them. Matt kissed him again and Mitch had to focus on keeping his towel on.

 

They got dressed. Mitch had to put dirty clothes on, but he didn’t mind much. He had to go home to get his stuff for class anyway. He’d change then.

 

“Hey, I was thinking,” Matt said, facing away from Mitch as he pulled a pair of jeans out of his closet to slip on. “I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime if you wanted.”

 

“Dinner?” Mitch asked. “I like dinner.” He wished he could say something coherent ever, but specifically when an attractive man with a nice dick was possibly asking him out.

 

“Yeah,” he turned around from the closet, a bit of a blush on his face. Barely noticeable unless you knew him, which, well Mitch apparently did. “It was nice waking up next to you this morning. Nice hanging out this week. Obviously, the sex is incredible but if you’re interested, I’d like to take you on a date.”

 

By the end of the speech, he sounded more confident than when he started. He gave Mitch a smile, and Mitch couldn’t help but return it. “I’d be into that,” he said.

 

“Good,” Matt said. He closed the distance between him and Mitch to kiss him, nip at Mitch’s lower lip. “Let’s try for this weekend?”

 

“Honestly I’m going to be disappointed if I don’t see you tonight,” Mitch said, once again not thinking before he spoke.

 

Matt laughed, kissed him again. Mitch couldn’t remember being happier, being more into anyone than he was into Matt. “Let’s try for tonight then.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, apparently I have a thing for Mitch sitting on the counter in the kitchen, specifically in the context of Matt. Sue me. 
> 
> I'm trying out a new thing! It's a tumblr just for my fic! I feel a little weird posting about fic on my main blog, so I've created a new space just for hockey RPF. You can find me [here!](https://betsywritesfic.tumblr.com) IDK come say hi, follow for fic updates, etc.


End file.
